Mystic Falls 1864
by DaphneBonnie
Summary: What if Elena was born in 1947 and Katherine never lived? All human... Story taking place in 1864. M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Elena..? Are you awake?"

Bonnie was silently knocking on the door leading to Elenas bedroom. She gave a little grunt as answer and turned her back to the door. Bonnie stifled a laugh and walked inside the room.

"I'm very sorry Miss Elena but your aunt is waiting for you in the dining room."

Elena turned to lie on her back and opened one eye to look at Bonnie.

"Already?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded "Yes Miss Elena. And your bath is ready."

Elena slowly sat up and Bonnie helped her go to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Elena was on her way down the stairs to the dining room wearing a beautiful green dress. She hated the tight feeling of the corset she had to wear, but she knew that she wouldn't feel notice it after an hour or so.

"Good morning Elena. Did you sleep well?"

Jenna smiled and Elena returned the smile while nodding her head.

"Yes, thank you Aunt Jenna. How about you?"

Jenna nodded and sat down at the table. Elena joined her as three servants entered the room bringing big trays with food.

They stated eating but after a couple of minutes Elena felt some sort of tension between them. She looked at Jenna and realized that she was looking back at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Jenna let out a breath and had to look at her plate.

"Elena I have to tell you something. I am going to New York for a while. Mr. Saltzman is having troubles with the people working for him so he asked me to help him sort it out."

Elena sat in silence and looked at her plate waiting for her aunt to continue.

"So… Your brother will be in charge of everything while I'm gone…"

That made Elena look up from the plate. She had to say something.

"Excuse me? My brother will be in charge of… everything? Jeremy?"

Jenna nodded and sent Elena an apologizing smile.

"Yes… Jeremy has to learn how to run this place. He is the one who's going to inherit someday."

Elena felt her stomach twist slightly at the words, but she knew Jenna was right about her brother.

"Okay" was the only thing she could manage to say.

"Elena I'm sorry, but you know this is what your father wanted. The first born boy will inherit the mansion and the fields."

Jenna smiled and Elena relaxed a little and tried to cheer up.

"I know" she said, and started eating again.

"I'm leaving tonight, so could you please help me make a list of things we need to take care of?"

Elena laughed a little and nodded with food in her mouth. This was so typical Jenna. She always looked like everything was under control, but the truth was that she needed Elena as much as Elena needed her.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Three hours later Elena found herself walking in the garden with her brother.<p>

"So… Jeremy… Are you exited about this whole 'man in the house' thing?"

Jeremy smiled and looked at his sister.

"You know, I _will_ need your help…"

Elena smiled. She loved her brother so much.

"Yes you will"

They walked in silence for a while until they ended under one of the big trees in the garden. Jeremy turned to face his sister and they stopped.

"Uhm.. I was thinking… of doing something fun while Aunt Jenna is away."

Elena saw the childish look in her brother's eyes, and she had to laugh.

"And what kind of fun would that be?"

Jeremy whispered even though there was nobody around.

"Maybe a ball… but only for young people."

Normally Elena would have talked him out of something as crazy as that, but she actually thought it was a good idea.

"That _do_ sound fun" she said with a smile, as they started to walk again.

* * *

><p>After dinner that night Elena and Jeremy waved goodbye to their aunt as she drove away in the wagonette.<p>

"I think I'll go to bed" Elena said before giving her brother a hug.

"Me too"

Jeremy walked down the hall and Elena went upstairs to her bedroom.

Bonnie was waiting to help Elena out of the big dress.

"Bonnie can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Miss Elena…?

"Do you think a ball for the young people in Mystic Falls would be accepted?"

Bonnie thought for a while before she answered.

"Well… I _do_ think it would be a lot of fun… But I'm not sure if Miss Gilbert would appreciate it"

Elena sighed and looked at herself in the mirror while Bonnie tried to untie her corset.

"I think you are right. Jeremy is planning a ball though… And I think it would be a good way to get to know people here."

Bonnie smiled as she finished opening the corset. She turned around while Elena took it off and put on her nightgown.

"Can I ask you a question Miss Elena?"

Elena looked at her with surprise.

"Uhm… Yes?"

"I… uhhm.. "Bonnie looked at the floor. "I realle hope this is not too rude to ask… But…may I have tomorrow night off?"

Elena smiled at the nervous look in Bonnie's eyes.

"Are you going to see… Tyler was it?"

Bonnie whispered a little "yes…" as her cheeks turned crimson.

"Of course Bonnie… But you have to tell me everything afterwards!"

"Oh thank you so much Miss Elena! Thank you! I…"

"It's fine Bonnie. Sleep well"

Bonnie got the clue and nodded before she left the bedroom.

Elena smiled and then looked in the mirror. She sighed.

"Oh stop it… It will be your turn sooner or later."

She tugged a curl behind her ear and got to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note_

_I'm trying to update as soon as possible but I have a couple of exams slowing me down…_

_Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries… _

* * *

><p>Next morning Elena woke up by herself.<p>

It was still dark outside her window so she decided to go take a bath before Bonnie woke up.

Sitting in the tub she saw the sun rise outside, and when Bonnie knocked on the door the water had turned cold.

"Good morning Miss Elena… May I come in?"

"Of course Bonnie, and good morning to you."

Bonnie entered the room with a big smile on her lips.

"Thank you so much for letting me have tonight off…"

Elena smiled and looked for a towel. Bonnie gave her one right away, and then turned around.

"You are welcome… Mr Salvatore asked Jeremy and I to have dinner at the Salvatore mansion tonight so I won't need your help after I'm dressed this afternoon."

Bonnie smiled and whispered a thank you before helping Elena choose a dress for the day.

* * *

><p>Now wearing a light blue dress Elena went down the stairs to see if her brother was awake. A sound suddenly made her stop in her tracks. It sounded like her brother was… yelling?<p>

She ran towards the sound but stopped as she heard another voice yell back.

"Listen_ Mr Gilbert_. You might be the only man left in this family but that doesn't mean you can break a deal I made with your father 17 years ago. Elena is going to marry my son on her 18th birthday whether you like it or not!"

At that Elena felt her breath stop in her throat. She knew that voice but couldn't remember who it was.

"Mr Lockwood. I am very sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I am not trying to… break… any deals my father made. I just think that Elena should have the chance to say no."

Now Elena felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her brother was absolutely amazing.

"Jeremy you are even younger that my son is. It doesn't matter what you think. Tyler will marry Elena in six months. Now I really have to go. Good day Mr Gilbert."

From her spot behind a curtain Elena saw Richard Lockwood almost run out the living room. She couldn't believe this. She was going to marry Tyler? The most egocentric man (if he even was a man) in Mystic Falls? She felt her heart beat harder as she started walking towards the garden needing some fresh air. Sitting in the shadow of a magnolia she tried to think again.

"What should I do?"

She felt the tears stream down her cheeks this time in frustration and anger. What was her father thinking when he made that deal? She hated Tyler from the beginning!

"Excuse me Miss… Are you hurt?"

Elena jumped at the voice looking trough tears at a man she didn't know. He was tall with light blue eyes and dark hair. And right now he looked concerned.

"Uhm…"

He was so beautiful and she didn't even know what the answer was. Yes she was hurt but not in a physical way.

He looked like he was thinking hard before talking again.

"Miss? I am truly sorry if I startled you… Please excuse my bad manners. My name is Damon Salvatore."

He tried a smile but didn't reach out for her hand. She forced a smile back before nodding her head.

"Hello Mr Salvatore… My name is Elena Gilbert… And I am very sorry but I have to go…"

At that she ran through the garden leaving Damon alone wondering why the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was running away from him.

She made it to the living room where she found her brother reading a book.

"Hi Elena, are you…"

He suddenly stopped speaking seeing his sister with leaves on her dress and tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God Elena what happened?"

He took her hand wanting to lead her to one of the chairs, realizing she wasn't following.

She looked at him with a mix of anger a sorrow.

"Please leave me alone…" she whispered before walking to her room.

* * *

><p>An hour before she was supposed to leave with her brother going to the Salvatore mansion, Elena was still sleeping in her bed. After hours of crying and yelling at the walls she had needed some rest. But now Bonnie was knocking silently on the door waking her up, and she was feeling more tired than ever.<p>

"Miss Elena… May I come in?"

Elena sighed.

"Yes… but I am not going anywhere…"

Bonnie closed the door behind her and looked concerned at Elena.

"Miss… What is wrong?"

Elena lifted her head enough to look at Bonnie.

"Do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Bonnie nodded and started feeling a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"It turns out that my father wanted me to marry him…"

Elena started crying softly again.

"And I hate him!"

At first Bonnie didn't know what to do. Elena was her boss but also her friend. Finally she decided to follow her instinct and sat by Elena in the bed sneaking an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Miss" she whispered waiting for Elena's response.

She looked up at Bonnie before smiling slightly and wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you…"

And then she cried. She needed to get it all out. Bonnie held her and told her comforting words until the crying stopped.

"Miss… We have to dress you now if you are going tonight."

Elena sat up wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Okay… I need something else to think about."

The girls smiled at each other before Bonnie left the room making a bath for Elena.

* * *

><p>An hour later Elena looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue and purple dress and her hair was curled a little more than normally. Bonnie smiled satisfied with the result.<p>

"You look beautiful Miss Elena."

Elena smiled back before whispering a "thank you" and giving Bonnie a hug.

"And thank you so much for being my friend."

Bonnie looked stunned by that but managed to smile a little before Elena walked to the door.

"Oh… and have a good night Bonnie. I am very exited to hear about it tomorrow."

Elena smiled at the look on Bonnie's face and walked down the stairs wondering if she would see Damon at the dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**I had to split this in two (not enough time to write everything in one day), but I promise Delena will happen in the next chapter!**

**And thank you so much for the reviews! It really makes me want to continue:) **

**Oh, and this story takes place in 1864. Sorry, my mistake...**

* * *

><p>"Wow… you look amazing!"<p>

Jeremy looked at his sister with a feeling that this could still be a good night. He had tried to talk to her when she was crying in her room, but she had just ignored him. Finally he had talked to Bonnie knowing that she was the only person left that might have a chance of convincing Elena to go tonight. And now she was ready looking like a princess.

They walked outside to the horses waiting for them. Save inside the wagon Elena looked out to see the moon starting to glow and she felt a single tear run down her cheek thinking of her parents. She missed her mother the most. Her father had been away so often that she never really got no know him.

"Elena?"

She blinked a couple of times and then looked at her brother.

"Uhm… yes?"

He looked worried but didn't want to make her cry again so he just smiled at her.

"We are almost there."

"Oh… thank you" she said smiling back at him trying to think of the evening instead.

She suddenly felt the wagon stop and the driver jumped down to open the door as they got out and headed for the door. While Jeremy knocked three times on the big wooden door Elena felt her stomach tickle a little. What was going on with her today? First she was a crying mess a now she was… exited? The doors opened slowly and a servant smiled politely looking at Jeremy carefully avoiding looking her.

"Welcome to the Salvatore mansion. Please come in."

Jeremy nodded and entered the house holding Elena's arm.

The man closed the doors before helping Jeremy with his coat.

"Please… This way Mr Gilbert" he said leading the two into a large living room. The room was coloured in dark red and gold and in the middle was a huge rose wood table with five chairs around it. Elena felt like she was at home right away even though se hadn't been there since she was five years old. Children weren't a part of the balls and the diners in Mystic Falls.

"Would you like to have something to drink?" the servant said pointing at a sofa in front of a fireplace.

They sat down as Jeremy asked for two glasses of wine.

Just as the servant was about to walk out the door Giuseppe Salvatore entered the room making the little man jump to get out of the way.

"Oh… Excuse me Sir" he said before hurrying out.

Giuseppe growled very low and then saw his guests in the sofa. His face turned into an almost wicked smile.

"Mr Gilbert, Miss Elena! Thank you so much for coming."

Elena felt her stomach twist at his false smile but followed her brother as he walked a little closer to shake Giuseppe's hand.

"Thank you for inviting us Mr Salvatore" he said before taking a step back letting Elena offer her hand. As she looked to the floor Giuseppe took it and bowed before printing a light kiss on her small hand.

"I must say Miss Elena you do look a lot like your mother. So… lovely."

She felt her cheeks burn a little but managed to look at him very shortly to send him a smile as a thank you.

He let go of her hand and walked to one of the cabinets where he found a bottle of bourbon.

"Now, Mr Gilbert, I am sure you would like a glass of this instead of the wine?" he asked moving to the table in front of the sofa.

"Oh… I guess so…" Jeremy said already with the glass in front of him.

Elena sat down beside her brother feeling slightly uncomfortable with being the only female. She didn't know what to say. Normally the women would sit in one room and the men in another so she didn't have a lot of practise talking with other men than from her own family.

"So… my sons will be here in a minute, they just needed a bath after hunting. They actually caught the deer we are about to eat!" he said clearly amused by the thought. Elena once again felt like her stomach hated her.

"Your sons? I am sorry Mr Salvatore, but I don't think I remember…?" Jeremy asked looking a little scared that he just made a mistake.

Giuseppe laughed very shortly before looking into the fire.

"Of course not dear Jeremy… They were born and raised at their mother's house. You see, she was sick for many years before she passed away, and I could not risk moving her here…"

He trailed off clearly leaving out something that he didn't want them to know about.

"And then… the boys went their own ways, eventually leading to me."

Jeremy swallowed.

"I am very sorry about your loss Mr Salvatore."

Giuseppe looked at him with a weird glimpse in his eyes.

"Oh… That was years ago… There is no need for you to be sorry…"

Just as the awkward silence was about to make Elena say anything she could come up with, two men entered the room laughing and pushing at each other.

"Stop it Stefan! I did not…" Damon trailed off as he saw her. He couldn't believe she was in his house. He felt his breath speed up a little not knowing what to do.

"Oh… I am sorry father, we did not know we had company tonight" Stefan said looking at Jeremy and Elena not knowing who they were.

Giuseppe stood and gesticulated at the guests.

"Please Excuse my sons… Stefan, Damon this is Mr Jeremy Gilbert and Miss Elena Gilbert."

Stefan was the first to reach out for Jeremy's hand.

"Pleased to meet you… I have heard about you."

Elena felt Damon's gaze making her blush again before she heard Giuseppe's voice in a totally different tone.

"Damon!"

She had to look at the man saying his own sons name in such a hard voice. He looked angry.

"Can't you see you are making her uncomfortable?"

Now it was Damon's turn to blush and look away, but Elena saw the mix of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Miss?"

She blinked realizing Stefan was holding out a hand to her.

"Oh… I am sorry…" she said smiling looking to the floor again offering her hand. He did just like his father and she couldn't stop herself from feeling a little sick that he was almost a copy.

Damon finally managed to shake Jeremy's hand before moving to Elena. But before he could do anything his father almost pushed him away.

"Well enough of this talking… Let's sit down shall we?" he said waving at the big table now filled with plates and food.

They all sat around the round table leaving Elena between her brother and Stefan while Damon was now almost in front of her next to his father.

A servant entered the room followed by another man with trays of meet and vegetables.

Giuseppe looked at Damon with disgust in his eyes before spitting out a question.

"Now please tell me you managed to finish the hunt this time?"

Elena saw Damon's jaw clench before he sucked in a long breath looking at his plate.

"No father. I did not."

Giuseppe's face turned slightly purple before he looked at Stefan.

"So you had to be the man yet again?"

Stefan smiled proudly at his father making sure Elena saw him.

"Yes father. I killed the deer and brought it to the house where I…"

"Thank you Stefan I would like to be able to eat this without having to throw up all over you." Damon whispered in a harsh tone.

Elena saw Giuseppe take in a breath getting ready to yell at his son so she decided to make a toast. She lifted the glass her eyes begging her brother to say something.

"Uhm…" Jeremy said "I would like to make a toast to the… fantastic evening we are about to have!"

Stefan and Elena were ready to toast but Damon and Giuseppe both looked like they were about to explode.

"To this amazing evening" Stefan said nodding his head at Elena before taking a sip of the wine still looking at her.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It's making me so happy :P**

**This chapter is a little short but next week I'll be done with the last exam, so I can start writing a little more:)**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Damon had managed to eat half of his food without any other embarrassment from his father, but he knew it couldn't be over yet. He had tried to keep his gaze away from his family but that left him looking right at Elena. She would blush a little every time before he had to look away again. He knew that he shouldn't be staring at a woman like that but she was so… angelic. Once again he found himself looking at her and this time for a brief second she met his gaze. He nearly choked on the lump of meat in his mouth.<p>

Stefan sent him a puzzled glance before looking at Elena as if to see if Damon had damaged her in some sort of way. She looked a little shaky.

"Are you cold Miss Elena? Would you like a blanket?"

Damon could have vomited right there. Stefan was so damn toady sometimes. Besides he knew she wasn't cold. He had seen the way her breath would speed up and her cheeks flush at his gaze. That hadn't anything to do with being cold.

"No thank you Mr. Salvatore I feel fine" she said offering him a polite smile.

"Please call me Stefan" he said attempting a smirk.

"Oh… Stefan" she repeated making his brother twist in his chair.

"Stefan… Why don't you show Miss Elena the house? I would like to have a word with Mr. Gilbert" Giuseppe said sending his youngest son a knowing half smile.

"I would love to"

Stefan helped Elena get up from the chair and held his arm out to her. "Would you like a tour Miss Elena?"

She giggled shortly before taking his arm. This time Damon really had to force himself not to vomit. It should have been him holding his arm out to her. He could have made her laugh instead of just giggle. But off course it had to be Saint Stefan who got to spend alone time with her.

Giuseppe turned to face the elder son.

"Don't you have to be somewhere Damon?"

"No father. I have no appointments tonight."

"Oh… How unusual."

Damon felt his cheeks burn again. Yes he had some fun with the girls in town but not nearly as much as his father made it look. He saw a little glimpse of disgust in Elena's eyes before Stefan led her out of the room and that made him even angrier at his father.

"Mr. Gilbert…" he said nodding his head before leaving the two men, almost running to the garden. He really needed some fresh air. Walking along the house where he could see from the lights inside he cursed his father for being so unfair. He could not remember ever having a good time with him.

The sound of his brother's voice made him stop in his tracks.

"This is the library… Actually I am quite surprised not to find my brother here. I suspect him to sleep in here some times."

Damon could here Elena giggle again. He was standing right outside the window to the library where he could hear but not be seen.

"I am sure your brother has a good reason to spend so much time in here. I enjoy reading myself. To disappear into an imaginary world can be… a good distraction some times."

Damon felt his heart beat faster. He knew that kind of distraction very well. He often had to get away from his father and this was one of his favourite ways to do that. Stefan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Would you like to take a look around then? You might find a new distraction."

"I would love to."

Damon had to smile at the double meaning in her words. She really needed a distraction from Stefan. Suddenly he heard a new voice.

"Excuse me Sir. Your father is waiting for you in the living room."

"Oh… Tell him I will be right there. I am sorry Miss Elena. Can I leave you here with the books or would you like me to show you another room?"

"No thank you, this is perfect."

"Excuse me Miss."

Damon heard Stefan leave the library. He hurried inside taking one of the backdoors. Slowing his pace to a casual walk he entered the library. Elena was standing in the corner of the room with a book in her hands that he would have been able to recognise in his sleep.

"Romeo and Juliet is one of my favourites too."

She jumped and gasped at his words not knowing that she wasn't alone. She turned to face him and once again her cheeks began to flush.

"I'm sorry Miss Elena, I did not mean to scare you…"

"It's perfectly fine Mr. Salva…"

"Damon… I'm just Damon."

She looked at him a little confused but then smiled a shy smile. A real smile he thought.

"Damon… " she almost whispered before putting the book down on the table.

He saw her cheeks turn crimson and felt how his heart pounded even harder than before.

"Can I ask you a question Mr… Damon?"

He couldn't stop smirking at the way she made his name roll off her tongue. It almost made him hard thinking of what else she could do with those amazing lips of hers. Shaking his head slightly he managed to get the thoughts out of his head.

"Off course Miss"

"I was just wondering… Is it true what your father said? About… your appointments?"

Now he frowned. Off course she had picked that as their first topic of all their conversations. As he opened his mouth to defend himself she spoke again.

"It's just… When I first saw you…I didn't think of you as such a person"

She was sending him an apologetic glance clearly hoping she hadn't crossed the line.

"My father some times… exaggerates a little. I am very sorry Miss."

He expected her to be mad at him for not totally rejecting the accusation. But she just smiled at him.

"That happens."

A servant knocked on the door before looking at Damon.

"Excuse me Sir. Mr. Gilbert is waiting for Miss Elena downstairs."

"Thank you… She will be right there" he said before looking at her again.

"Will I see you again Miss?"

She smiled.

"I hope so."

"Would you like me to escort you downstairs?"

He offered her his arm and she took it.

"Yes please."

He led her outside the room and down the hall. Just before they reached the stairs Damon pulled her a little closer and whispered.

"Thank you fore enduring my brother. He can be quite dull."

She giggled as they went down the stairs making Giuseppe and Stefan look at Damon with a mix of rage and surprise.

Down in the big hall Elena let go of Damon's arm before going to stand next to her brother.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening" Jeremy said shaking Giuseppe's hand.

"I am glad we had such a good time" he answered giving Damon a glance.

Stefan stepped forward taking Elena's hand.

"Good night Miss Elena."

She smiled politely as he kissed her hand not letting go of her. Eventually she tugged her hand free and nodded to Giuseppe.

"Good Night."

As Jeremy led her outside she turned her head sending Damon a shy smile. He felt his heart beat faster again and sent a smirk back before the servant closed the door leaving him with the two angry men.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**THANK you SO much for reading and reviewing! It's amazing to know that you like it:) Please tell me if I'm going in a wrong direction!**

* * *

><p>Damon had spent the last hour tossing and turning ending up all tangled in his sheets trying to get rid of all the thoughts making him even more awake. He had loved the short time he had with Elena, but when she and Jeremy had left, he had had to face a living hell.<p>

_Giuseppe was the first to speak walking towards Damon._

"_Have you lost your mind?"_

_Damon had to take a step back making his back hit the wall._

"_Father, I think…"_

"_I am not interested in your thoughts Damon!"_

"_What a surprise! You never really care about anything I say or do except from the things that you can yell at me for!"_

_Damon knew he was playing with fire, but he could not stand it anymore. Without any warning Giuseppe slapped his son in the face._

"_How dare you speak to me like that!"_

_Stefan could see the mix of fear and hate in his brothers eyes. He was mad at him for spending time with Elena, but still he was his bro__ther and he hated when this happened._

_Damon was shaking with rage trying his best to keep from slapping back__. The silence only made Giuseppe even angrier._

"_Answer me!"_

_Closing his eyes Damon finally managed to force out the words he knew he had to say to get away from this._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_But he wasn't. He knew that and Stefan knew it as well. His whole life he had had to undergo his father's unrighteous tantrums making him hate the man. But Damon knew when to succumb before making everything worse. This was one of those times._

_Giuseppe gave his son one last glance before shaking his head looking disappointed._

"_Behave Damon…"_

_With that he went to his room leaving the boys alone._

_They just stood there for a long time looking at each other before Damon started walking away._

"_Well Stefan… I'm going to bed too… Good night…"_

"_Damon… I'm sorry…"_

_He stopped and turned to face his brother smirking._

"_For what Stefan? That I once again managed to disappoint father? Or the fact that I am so much better than you when it comes to entertaining Miss Elena?"_

_Stefan's face started to redden._

"_It's not a competition…"_

"_Oh but it is Stefan… "He stepped closer to his brother making _him_ take a step back this time._

"… _and I'm winning."_

_Stefan opened his mouth but closed it again sending Damon a look of disgust before leaving the hall._

_Damon smirked __and walked to his room._

But now that he had got there, pictures of Elena had started floating his mind making it very hard for him to sleep. She had made his heart beat faster just by looking at him. What could that mean? Damon had to snort at himself. Damon Salvatore did not fall in love that easy. He didn't even know her for crying out loud! And he knew all about the deal with the Lockwood family, and that of course made it impossible that she would ever be his.

Sighing he turned to lay on his back looking at the ceiling. Different images of Elena came to his mind and he couldn't resist smirking. He had to do something about this or he would never get to sleep. Grabbing his now very hard member he started to stroke up and down a couple of times making his breath uneven. But after a moment he stopped. He couldn't do this. She was too amazing to just be a slut in his fantasy. He smiled and turned back on his left side closing his eyes and thinking of the time in the library.

* * *

><p>Next morning a servant knocked on Damon's door.<p>

"Mr. Salvatore. Your father is waiting for you in the garden."

"Mmmh… Thank… you…" he mumbled not opening his eyes.

"I will tell him you're on your way Sir."

As the servant left Damon slowly opened his eyes to find his sheets on the ground and him only in his underpants.

Groaning he sat up and rubbed his eyes before walking to stand in front of the mirror.

"Well hellooo…" he said smirking at himself.

A few minutes later he was on his way down the stairs. Going through the door out to the garden he saw not only his father but also Stefan and Richard Lockwood sitting around a table. He slowed down his pace and sent Stefan a questioningly glance before his father spoke.

"Damon… Come and say hello to Mr. Lockwood!"

"Uhm… Hello Sir" he said holding out a hand to Richard.

"Hello Damon. You have certainly changed since last time I saw you. As have your brother Stefan."

Smiling politely Damon sat down next to his brother looking at his father.

"So… we were talking about Mr. Lockwood's son Tyler. He has just been elected to be a part of a big project in Los Angeles."

"That sounds… fascinating…" Damon said clearly not interested.

"Actually it is Damon… You see, Tyler was going to marry Miss Elena, but now that will have to be cancelled. Therefore I am trying to make a deal with your father."

That made Damon much more interested.

"What kind of deal, Sir?"

Richard laughed and looked at Giuseppe.

"Well, it seems like both of your sons are ready to help me out."

Giuseppe nodded his head before he talked.

"Yes… But they don't need to fight. I already decided that Stefan will court Miss Elena. Damon is after all going to inherit this place. And I think that Stefan is a little more… suitable for the task."

Damon felt his jaw drop.

"What? Why? I can be… suitable!"

Stefan snorted and looked away as Richard stood up.

"I have to go Mr. Salvatore. Thank you for the talk. I will let Miss Jenna know."

The second Richard was out of his sight Giuseppe gave Damon a hard look.

"You cannot be anything less than a disgrace to this family as long as you act like that!"

Before Damon could say anything, Stefan stood up.

"Father… can I have a talk with you? Alone…"

After a short moment looking at Damon with utterly disgust in his eyes Giuseppe turned to look at Stefan.

"Yes of course my son"

The two men walked to the house leaving Damon alone with clenched fists. He felt how his rage started to tear him apart. For two days he had been on the verge of going crazy and now his father had pushed him over the edge. He had to do something. He had to get away from this so he started to walk trough the garden. Out on the dirt road he felt a few drops of rain on his face. Just what he needed.

An hour later Damon found himself running trough the woods totally drenched from sweat and rain. He could feel how his muscles started to feel sore, and slowed down. A few minutes later he could see Elena's house. He didn't really mean to go there, but apparently his body wanted him to. Stopping outside the gate he tried to even out his breathing as a servant ran towards him in the rain trying not to get all soaked.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Uhm… Yes… I'm looking for Miss Elena?"

The servant nodded and opened the gate. Inside the door he sent Damon a short glance before talking.

"Would you like me to find you some dry clothes Sir?"

"Oh… Yes please… That would be nice."

"I will be back in a few minutes… Who can I say is looking for Miss Elena?"

"Damon… She knows who I am."

The servant nodded and left the hall. As Damon looked around he heard the dripping from the water falling off his clothes and hitting the floor. His white shirt was almost transparent, his black trousers had started to stick to his legs and his raven hair was plastered around his face in wet curls. He looked like a mess.

"Oh… Mr. Salvatore… What happened to you?"

Elena was standing in the hall looking at him with concern in her eyes.

Damon smirked at her feeling embarrassed that he hadn't got the chance to change before meeting her. She was so beautiful in her pink dress and her dark hair in curls behind her shoulders.

"Uhm… I'm very sorry about the mess Miss Elena. I promise I will clean it up myself. It was just the rain… It caught me off guard."

She laughed a little and shook her head as her cheeks started to flush.

"I'll find you something to wear…"

"No… I mean… One of your servants already did that..." he said feeling more and more like an idiot. What was wrong with him? He always knew what to say when it came to women.

Elena smiled and started to go to the living room as the servant came back with dry clothes.

"I'll see you in a moment then…" she said looking at the floor her cheeks now crimson.

"In a moment…" Damon whispered smirking back at her as he tried to get his boots off without pouring the water all over the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

**THANK YOU so much:) I'm sorry this is a little late, but I have just finished my last exam yesterday! Weeehaaaa...**

**So now I have a lot more time for this writing thing:)**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Love**

* * *

><p>Damon had managed to get his wet clothes off, now standing in a bathroom with a small pile of dry clothes in front of him. He sighed and looked at his naked form in the mirror before drying his hair with a towel. He had just got the underpants on as he heard the door open. A young dark woman was standing in the doorframe with her mouth open just staring at his almost naked body. Quickly he grabbed a shirt from the pile to hold in front of him as he felt his face begin to redden. The woman finally seemed to realize what she was doing and turned her back to him.<p>

"I… I'm so… sorry Sir."

Damon cursed himself for not locking the door. As he hurried to get the shirt on he mumbled.

"No… I'm sorry Miss… I should have locked the door…"

He could hear her giggle a little before running away leaving him in the bathroom half naked with the door open and his face crimson. He closed and locked the door before looking for more clothes in the pile where he found a dark brown pair of trousers and a leather belt.

Now fully dressed he looked in the mirror again. His hair was still a little damp, but he was certainly more appropriately dressed now than before. He grabbed the wet clothes, and after unlocking the door he left the bathroom hoping that he would never have to go there again. In the hall he met the servant that had given him the dry clothes.

"I'll take care of that Sir" he said taking the dripping pile from Damon before leading the way to the living room. As Damon saw the door he had to take a deep breath promising himself that he would not ruin this chance to be alone with Elena. The servant stood by the door and nodded.

Damon walked inside and saw Elena sit in front of a piano trying hard to read the notes on a paper. Her hands were resting in the position of the chord she just played, and her face looked a little like his brother's did most of the time, wrinkles on her forehead from thinking hard.

Damon couldn't help the smirk on his face. She was adorable.

As she exhaled and pouted a little, a laugh escaped his lips.

She jumped and turned her head realizing he was there. Her pout turned into a look of annoyance.

"Oh… Mr. Salvatore…"

He stopped smirking and looked like a child getting caught stealing cookies.

"I'm so sorry Miss Elena… That was very rude of me… Please forgive me…"

She smiled a shy smile and looked away.

"I forgive you…"

Damon smirked again moving a little closer.

"Thank you Miss..."

He was now standing right beside her with one hand on top of the piano.

"What are you playing?"

She smiled and turned back to the notes.

"Actually, Mr. Salvatore, I am having trouble with this one. Do you play the piano?"

Pictures of himself as a child sitting next to his mother as they played together floated his mind.

"Uhm… Many years ago I did…" he almost whispered looking out the window. He missed her so much. Stefan only mentioned her once in a while, and he only heard her name from his father's lips twice since she died.

Damon felt his throat start to hurt and he knew he had to stop thinking of her if he didn't want to break down in front of Elena.

She was looking at him with concern.

"Is something wrong?"

He turned his glance back on her and sent her a fake smile.

"Everything is fine Miss Elena…"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she kept looking at him still worried.

"Let's leave it for now then…"

He was thankful that she didn't force him to tell her everything. He wanted to show her that he was a man, not just a boy missing his mommy.

She stood up from the stool walking to one of the couches where she sat down. She reached for a bell on the table making her breast very visible to him, and he felt his member twitch.

"Would you like a cup of tea Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon swallowed and heard his voice sound more husky than normal.

"Uhm… yes please…"

She looked at him like she was beginning to worry about his mental health.

He smirked at her trying his best not to blush as he followed her and sat on the other couch in front of her.

She rang the bell and a few seconds later, the young woman from the bathroom entered the door.

Damon felt his face begin to flush again and decided to focus all his attention on a book lying on the table in front of him.

"Bonnie, could you please make us some tea? Jeremy should be back soon, so please bring three cups."

"Of course Miss Elena."

As he heard Bonnie leave the room, he dared to lift his gaze meeting Elena's. She blushed and looked away smiling as he kept looking at her smirking. He tilted his head and spoke to her in his most charming voice.

"Why are you blushing Miss Elena?"

She laughed nervously before looking at him for two seconds then turning her gaze away again.

"It is very…. hot today… Mr. Salvatore…"

Damon smirked even more than before as lent forward.

"But it is raining Miss… "

He saw her cheeks turn dark red and he decided that it was enough for now. He lent back and started flipping through the pages in the book. After a few minutes Bonnie came back with tea and cups on a tray.

"Thank you Bonnie."

"You're welcome Miss Elena." She started to walk away before turning to look at Damon.

"By the way… Mr. Gilbert will be here in a second…"

"Good to know" he said smirking at her now making her blush a little.

As Bonnie left he looked back at Elena who was now sending him a confused glance.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Jeremy entered the room sending him a judging look.

"Mr. Salvatore! What a surprise!"

Elena looked down clearly embarrassed that her brother was making a scene.

"Mr. Gilbert… Please excuse me for not letting you know I was here. It was… just an impulsive thought…"

Jeremy nodded and walked to his sister. He gave her a hug whispering something in her ear. She shook her head making him relax a little.

"Could I have a word with you… Damon?"

Damon smirked and stood up.

"Of Course… Jeremy…"

He followed Jeremy out of the living room into a room obviously inspired by hunting. There was a big fireplace, lots of stuffed animals and weapons on the walls and two arm chairs with a small table in the middle. Damon hated rooms like this.

"Please take a seat…" Jeremy said waving to one of the chairs.

"Thank you" Damon said sitting down trying not to look at the dead animals around him.

"So… I want to ask you a question." Jeremy said as he sat down in the other chair filling two glasses with bourbon.

"And that is?" Damon asked trying very hard not to laugh at the boy in front of him acting like his father.

"I just talked to Miss Caroline Forbes this morning…" he started making Damon feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"And she implied that the two of you have been… well…"

"I know what you mean Mr. Gilbert…" he said swallowing the bourbon in one gulp. Putting the glass down on the table a little harder than necessary he lent closer to Jeremy almost hissing.

"But that was a long time ago… Now, please excuse me…"

Damon stood up about to leave the room.

"You _do_ know that it is me and not your father or Mr. Lockwood who get to choose who will court my sister... Right Mr. Salvatore?"

He turned slowly sending Jeremy a steel blue gaze feeling his heart beat faster.

"Actually… no."

Jeremy laughed shortly.

"Well… I know that my sister has… a weakness when it comes to you. And to be honest, I just want her to be happy."

Damon waited impatiently for Jeremy to continue.

"But I hear a lot about you from people in town… I don't want my sister to marry a stud."

Damon felt the rage even before he knew it.

"What did you just say?"

Jeremy stood up and walked to stand in front of Damon.

"I just want her to be happy Damon. Show me you can do that, and you can court her."

Jeremy walked to the door still looking at him.

"How am I supposed to do that without courting her?"

"I don't know Damon… Maybe you could start with getting rid of all the other girls… Did I mention Miss Vicki Donovan?"

Jeremy laughed and walked away leaving Damon confused. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon and walked out the room. Crossing the hall he took a large gulp and placed the rest on a table where he found his clothes in a bag. Getting his boots in his feet the walked outside where the sun was trying hard to shine trough the clouds. He had to go on a lot of unpleasant visits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi you amazing people! I am SO sorry I'm this late with updating! And on top of that, I'm also sorry that this is the shortest chapter EVER! **

**But I will try to update again tomorrow with the rest of it... Just didn't want to leave you with nothing!**

**And thank you for the reviews, it makes my day:)**

* * *

><p>Elena was still sitting in the living room, now with a cold cup of tea in her hands, when Jeremy camw back without Damon. He smiled and sat down exactly where Damon had been sitting before he exhaled looking at the teacup in her hands.<p>

"Elena I have to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Long ago, even before we were born, our father and Mr. Lockwood made a deal… about you…"

"I know Jeremy…" she whispered looking at the floor.

"You do?"

Jeremy was looking at her with surprise.

"Yes… I heard you and Mr. Lockwood argue the other morning…"

"Oh… well… uhmm.."

"But I am not going to marry that… idiot!"

She was angry now, wanting to let her brother know that it would never happen.

"Elena… It's not my choice to make! But actually…"

He looked nervous now.

"Actually you don't have to."

Elena was confused now.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to! Tyler is leaving town so he can't really marry you…"

Jeremy had a big smile on his face, happy to finally bring his sister some good news. But she didn't smile. Actually she started shaking.

"He is… leaving? He just… wants to run away? He doesn't dare…"

"But Elena… I thought…"

"I don't want him! But at least he could want me!"

Tears started running down her cheeks making Jeremy totally confused.

"I cried for so long because of him… And I didn't have to!"

"Elena, I really don't understand this…"

"Of course you don't! You're just a boy…"

With that she stood up and left the room. As she walked through the hall she called for Bonnie. Right now she needed a girl talk.

* * *

><p>Damon could feel the bourbon a little and he knew that he needed more of it to go through with all the visits, so he walked in the direction of the only bar in town. Opening the door to the dark room, he could smell the mix of alcohol, lust and perdition. There were a few men around the small tables, and of course the typical whores trying to tempt the poor men. Damon laughed a little as he sat down in front of the bartender, waving his hand to him.<p>

"Yes Sir?"

"Bourbon please…"

The bartender nodded and poured small glass.

"Leave the bottle…"

He needed a lot more than that.

"Uhm… Sir… Not to be rude, but this is a very expensive bottle of bourbon, and…"

"Oh, it is? Too expensive for a man like me? Or maybe it's only fir special occasions? Just leave it here!"

The waiter nodded, left the bottle and hurried away.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Damon found himself sitting a sofa with a girl in his lap. At fist he thought she was Elena, and he smiled. How did that happen? But then he wrinkled his nose like she smelled really bad, as he realized it wasn't her.<p>

"Is something wrong honey?" she asked pouting her lips making Damon afraid that he had kissed her. He felt like he had to vomit.

"Get off… me" he managed to mumble.

"But Sir… I don't understand…Before you…"

"Get the hell off!" he snarled making the girl look scared as she almost jumped away from him. Two large men approached Damon as he tried to stand. His vision was blurry and he felt like the room was spinning.

"Sir… Calm down and apologise to this lovely lady." one of the men said standing in front of him.

"Why would I? She's not even a lady… just a whore…" he said smirking.

"Now!" the man yelled and pushed Damon back in the sofa. He felt his body shake with rage and growled.

"Get your filthy hands off me, or I swear…"

"No you won't…" the man said grabbing Damon's shirt a pulling him to his feet.

"You need to learn about respect!"

"Piss off!" Damon spat making the man let go of him.

"Good boy…" he said smirking and turning around to leave.

"I'll show you good boy…" the man said before kicking Damon in the back making him fall to the floor in pain.

"Damn… you…" he whispered trough gasps as the man kicked him again, this time in the stomach.

Damon felt the air leave his lungs and he had to focus not to end up unconscious.

The last thing he felt before everything went black was an excruciating pain in his face and the taste of blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Here it is! A little late again (SORRY!)... Apparently I can't write in daylight! It's 2.25 in the morning in DK right now and I just finished this...**

**I'll be back with a new chapter as soon as possible (pretty much need some sleep now) :)**

**Thank you for your support trough this whole story! Love you guys:P**

* * *

><p>Everything was dark when Damon opened his eyes. He could feel the bruises on his back and his stomach, and he had something sticky all over his face. He tried to stand, but couldn't because of the pain. He growled and fell to the ground.<p>

With his head in the cold grass he tried to think back. How the hell did he end out here all beaten up? He couldn't remember anything else than the man who kicked him. Reaching to his right, he felt bark against his fingertips. He exhaled and tried to stand up again this time with support from the tree. He managed to stand hunched and started dragging himself towards what he thought was the road. Very slowly he got closer and when he finally could hear the crunchy sound from the gravel under his feet, he took a brake again falling to the ground in pain.

This wasn't part of the plan. He was already exhausted and still didn't know where he was. Whimpering he dragged himself along the edge of the dirt road hoping he would recognise something soon. After a few more brakes he realized he couldn't go much longer like this. His body was screaming at him to stop torturing himself and he felt more tired than ever before. He rolled back in the grass beside the road and tried to catch his breath between small sobs of pain before he passed out again.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had spent hours listening to Elena talk about how much she hated Tyler, before she got the chance to say anything.<p>

"Miss Elena… can I tell you something?"

Elena looked at Bonnie and nodded her head.

"Sure Bonnie…"

"Uhm… Last night I met… Tyler…"

At first Elena looked at Bonnie with confusion in her eyes. Then it dawned on her. Bonnie's date had been with Tyler! The same Tyler as Elena was supposed to marry!

"You… had a… date with Tyler?"

"Yes Miss… I am so sorry!'"

Tears started running down Bonnie's cheeks.

"I didn't know about the deal at the time he asked me! And I didn't dare say no to him when I found out… He can be very… like his father… Please don't send me away Miss…"

Elena felt her heart brake a little at the look in Bonnie's eyes.

"Honey… I would never send you away! You're my friend!"

She moved closer to Bonnie, who was now staring at Elena in chock, and wrapped her arms around her.

"This is all Tyler's fault, and I swear we will get our revenge…"

Bonnie laughed trough her tears and hugged Elena back.

"Thank you so much Miss…"

Elena smiled.

"Right now I'm not Miss… I'm just Elena…"

Bonnie giggled and sat back from Elena.

"Did you say that to Mr. Salvatore as well?"

Elena felt her cheeks redden and grabbed a pillow laughing.

Bonnie hurried to grab another pillow before the fight started, leaving feathers all over the floor.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!"<p>

Damon felt his body shake and realized that someone was trying to wake him. But that someone was hurting him pretty bad right now because of the beating, so he tried to cover himself.

"Stop…" he mumbled and rolled over as the man stepped away.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" the stranger asked.

"I…" Damon couldn't talk…. His throat was too dry and it hurt every time he took in a breath.

"Listen… I'm trying to help you… What's your name?"

He opened his eyes enough to see that the stranger was a few years younger than himself and had blonde hair.

"Salvatore…" he choked out wishing he was sitting in the library with a glass of ice cold water.

"You're one of Mr. Salvatore's sons?"

Damon didn't have enough energy to repeat himself, so he just nodded, his eyes closed again.

"Oh my God… I'll be back with my horse in a few minutes… Stay where you are…"

Of course he would stay. He couldn't move for God's sake! A couple of minutes later, the boy came back with a horse.

"Okay… We need to get you up… I can't carry you…"

"Okay…" Damon whispered trying to get up without causing himself too much pain.

The boy reached under his arm and around his waist supporting him.

Damon had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from screaming as he climbed the horse, but relaxed a little as he felt the soft mane and lay down on it.

"Thank… you…" he breathed out and closed his eyes, as he felt the horse start to move slowly.

"You're welcome…" the boy said.

About a half hour later, Damon felt the horse slow down and the boy started talking to someone.

"He says his name is Salvatore… I found him in the woods…"

"I'll take a look at him…"

He heard steps approach him and opened one eye a little seeing a guard.

"Sir?"

He grunted and nodded his head.

The guard lifted some of Damon's hair and exhaled.

"Yeah… This is the one and only Damon Salvatore…"

Damon would have been pissed if he wasn't so tired.

"Let's get him inside."

"Okay."

The horse started walking again and Damon looked forward to sleep in a soft bed.

The guard knocked on the door and just as a servant opened it, Damon heard his father's voice.

"Oh… there he is…" he said with not even the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

"Mr. Salvatore… I'm so sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry Matt… I'll take it from here… Damon, get down."

"I… can't…" he growled at his father.

His father sighed and started to walk inside…

"Elijah… Send him to bed…"

Damon felt arms grab him and pull him down before he hit the ground making him scream in pain.

He felt tears in his eyes as he was grabbed again and almost carried inside. When he finally felt his back hit the bed in his room he exhaled and thanked the guard before he was left alone.

He looked at the ceiling and finally let go of all the hurt he had felt the last twenty-four hours. Thinking of the way his father treated him and the beating he started sobbing. His hands clutched the sheets and he had to bite hard in one of the pillows to dim the noises he made. After a few minutes he started to relax. He felt embarrassed that he was breaking down like this. He had to pull himself together if he wanted Elena to be his. Elena… He thought back at the very short conversations he had had with her, and for the first time today he smiled. The image of her made the pain more bearable and he fell asleep thinking of all the ways he wanted to love her.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting in the garden drinking tea, when Jeremy approached her.<p>

"Good morning sister. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled and took a sip from her cup before answering.

"In fact I did… Did you?"

He nodded and sat down in front of her reaching for an apple.

"I did."

He took a bite and looked around the garden. It was a beautiful sunny day and he wanted to have some fun.

"Would you like to go on a picnic today?" he asked Elena.

"I would love to!" she said exited.

"Maybe we could make plans for the ball…" she added and smiled.

"That is a great idea, but I think we need help from an expert."

Elena laughed and knew that she would have a wonderful day. She might even be able to think about something else than the dreams she had last night about Damon. Just the thought of them made her breathing uneven.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**Here you go... The next chapter... I have to warn you Delena-fans, that you might want to throw up after reading this:P But I don't think it would be a trustworthy story if Stefan wasn't a part of it too. I promise more Delena next chapter:D**

* * *

><p><em>He was exploring<em>_ her. Not just kissing, but really studying her body from top to toe with his lips and his tongue making her squirm in the bed. Her breathing was shallow and her hands were clutched in his dark hair. He licked slowly up her thigh with his amazing blue eyes locked on her brown ones. He wanted to see her reaction when he really started playing with her. He would make her beg for release._

"Damon…"

_He would make her scream his name._

"Damon, wake up…"

_No… not now. He was so close! Her body smelled like flowers and he just needed a few more seconds to reach her spot._

He felt hands remove the comforter and slowly opened his eyes, loosing the picture of Elena in his bed, as he tried to cover himself. And of course it was Stefan looking at him.

"Piss off…" he mumbled and reached for the comforter, but it was out of range.

"And good morning to you too." Stefan said before opening the window letting the fresh summer air inside.

Damon growled and hid his face under a pillow.

"You look like a mess, you know. I prepared a bath for you, so get up princess. Go bath."

"No…" He really hated Stefan right now. He just had the perfect dream about the perfect girl, and of course his brother had to ruin it!

"Come on Damon… It's already four o'clock… You need to be ready for dinner."

Dinner. Actually that sounded good. He _was_ hungry.

"Okay…" he spat and slowly sat up, making him groan in pain.

"What happened?"

Stefan was looking at him with concern.

"I don't know… some guy…" he shook his head and stood up feeling all the muscles in his body scream at him. God he was sore!

He walked to the mirror seeing himself for the first time after the beating. Stefan was right. He really looked like hell. His face and shirt were covered in clotted blood from a gash over his eye, and his pants were dirty from the soil in the woods.

"Beautiful…" he whispered as he took off his shirt. He had large blue and black bruises all over his body. He traced his fingers over his stomach like he wanted to feel them and winced.

"I'll see you at dinner… I have to go" Stefan said and left the room.

Damon just nodded and took off his pants before walking to his bathroom. The tub was filled with hot water and bubbles. After taking off his underwear he slowly dipped one toe in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. Satisfied with the temperature, he got in the tub and lay down feeling the water work miracles on his body. He took a cloth from the table and began to remove the blood from his face.

* * *

><p>Elena had returned from the picnic an hour ago, and was now sitting in the garden writing in her diary. She had had the most amazing day with Jeremy and Caroline in the meadow, and they really made a lot of plans for the ball. They had picked the next Saturday, and Elena was already exited. She had ordered the invitations and now she was trying to decide what colour she wanted her dress to be. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree behind her fantasising about the ball. She had to invite Damon, but she knew she couldn't do it herself. People would talk. Maybe she could ask Bonnie to do it.<p>

"Miss? Are you awake?"

Elena opened her eyes when she heard Bonnie's voice.

"Yes Bonnie… I was just relaxing." She said smiling.

"Good… Mr. Salvatore is here to see you."

Elena felt her heart beat faster.

"Which one?"

Bonnie laughed shortly but looked a little uncomfortable.

"Mr. Stefan Salvatore, Miss…"

"Oh…" Her smile vanished.

She was disappointed, obviously hoping it was Damon.

"I'll be right there…" she said and closed her diary.

Bonnie nodded and walked back inside the house.

When Elena had put her diary back inside the hole in the tree, she followed Bonnie's tracks.

Inside the hall, she saw Bonnie wait for her smiling nervously.

"In here Miss…" she said waving at one of the living rooms.

Elena stepped inside and saw Stefan stand next to one of the sofas, clearly trying to be the perfect gentleman. He smiled awkwardly, walked half the way towards her and stopped reaching out his hand to her.

"Good afternoon Miss Elena."

She smiled politely and walked to him putting her hand in his.

"Good afternoon Mr. Salvatore"

He bowed and kissed her tiny hand still looking at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She knelt shortly, removed her hand from his and looked to the floor.

"Would you like to have a seat?" she asked nervous that he wanted a lot more than that.

"I would love to…" he answered and sat down in one of the sofas.

Elena sat down in the opposite sofa wanting to have as much distance between them as possible.

She could feel his eyes burn holes in her, and tried her best to look away without being rude.

Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore and looked at him. He looked nervous.

"How can I help you Mr. Salvatore?"

He smiled shortly and blushed a little. Was he shy?

"Please, call me Stefan…"

"Stefan…" she repeated and looked to the ground. She knew where this was going.

"Miss Elena, I… just talked to your brother. I asked him if I could court you…"

She felt her body shake a little but looked at him, anxious to here the rest of the sentence.

"… and he said yes."

He looked at her obviously excited to see her reaction.

"Well…" she didn't know what to say.

She heard a little voice in her head whisper: 'I would prefer your brother', but she knew she could never tell him that.

"… If you have my brother's permission, so be It." she finished, looking to the floor again.

She could hear Stefan cough a little, clearly not happy with her answer.

"Uhm… Thank you…" he said in a husky voice.

There was a long moment of silence, before Elena dared to look at him again. He was looking at his hands, folding and unfolding them.

He lifted his head and sent her a questioning glance.

She smiled to lighten his mood, and saw him smile back, before she looked away again.

Apparently that was all he needed to proceed.

"Miss Elena, would you like to take a walk with me in the garden?"

He was already standing next to her offering his arm to her.

She nodded and stood up snaking her arm in his. He led them out through the French doors and she inhaled the sweet sent of summer as they started walking towards the lake.

Stefan looked like a child who just won the lottery and Elena had to smile. She could never see him as anything else than Damon's younger brother.

When they reached the lake they slowed down to sit on the bench beside it. Suddenly she got an idea. She turned to look at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Stefan…?"

He smiled and looked at her.

"Yes Elena?"

She didn't like the way he skipped the 'Miss', but continued without mentioning it.

"My brother and I are preparing a ball this Saturday… Would you like to come?"

He smiled shortly and took one of her hands looking at her like he wanted to just wrap his arms around her.

"I would love to..." he said so seriously that Elena began to worry if she had just offered him something else than she thought.

She smiled nervously and removed her hand from his before standing up.

"Oh… and of course you can invite the rest of your house too." She said turning her back to him, to hide the smile on her face.

"Uhm… I will… Thank you…" he said with disappointment in his voice before walking to stand next to her again.

"I have to be home soon, Miss… Thank you for a wonderful time. I'll look forward to see you again." he said smiling as he took her hand and kissed it a little longer than normal. She smiled politely, but inside she wanted to vomit. He held her hand a few seconds before turning his back to her and walked away.

Elena was happy and self-loathing at the same time. She hated to act like she liked Stefan, but Damon was worth it. She couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I want to go too! Hope you liked it:) **

**I need your advice though! Who would you like to see Bonnie end up with? I'm not sure if I like the whole Jeremy/Bonnie thing, bur if that's what you want, I'll make it happen:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! Please don't hate me! No more talking, here it is:)**

* * *

><p>Elena hadn't felt this excited since her 15th birthday, when her mother told her that she was now a woman. The ball was tonight, and all the people from Mystic Falls were invited. The staff had worked all day long to make everything perfect, and Bonnie just returned from the store with a dress for Elena.<p>

"I really hope you like it Miss?"

Elena looked at the dress smiling.

"I love it!" she said already picturing herself walking down the stairs towards Damon. Of course she knew that wouldn't happen. She still had to play the Stefan-game. But secretly she promised herself that she would find a way to see Damon before the end of the day. Even if only could be for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Damon had never felt anything like he did now. The last 24 hours had been excruciating, and he had barely managed to go trough the day without any assaults from his father. When he woke up this morning he had to remind himself that tonight could actually end very goof. Last night Stefan had knocked on his bedroom door before entering and asking him the most idiotic question ever, with an attempted smirk on his face.<p>

"_Hello__ Damon…. I just wanted to tell you that Miss Elena invited both of us to a ball tomorrow… But I guess you don't want to go since you are still…"_

_Damon turned to face his brother with a real smirk._

"_Actually, I do want to go…"_

_Stefan stopped his rambling and frowned._

"_Well… In that case, you should know that you are expected to bring a date."_

_Damon couldn't help but chuckle__ at that._

"_Oh I will then… But tell me, brother, who are you escorting?"_

_Stefan looked happier than ever._

"_I… Well actually I'm supposed to escort Miss Elena…"_

_Before Damon could say a word, Stefan left the room. Still looking at the door Damon felt his right hand grab something very hard as he whispered._

"_No you're not…"_

Now, just awaken, he looked at the ceiling trying to find a way to prove to Jeremy that he was much better than his brother. He couldn't stand the thought of Elena ending up with any other man than himself, and especially not Saint Stefan.

As he slowly sat up in the bed, he felt his body start hurting again. The bruises had begun to fade a little, but he could surely still feel exactly where the stranger had kicked him. He stood up and walked to the mirror. Even with the light blue shades on his body, he looked pretty handsome. He smirked and combed his hair with one hand before going to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Damon walked down the stairs to get something to eat. On his way to the kitchen, he heard his brother talk in one of the living rooms, and decided to eavesdrop a little.<p>

"Miss Elena, it is such a pleasure to… No, that's not good… Miss, thank you so much for inviting my brother and me… Oh come on, don't mention _him_! Okay… okay… Miss Elena, can I say that you look absolutely stunning tonight? Yeah, that might work…"

Damon had to bite his lower lip hard not to laugh. Apparently Stefan was having a smaller breakdown, trying to figure out what to say to Elena. As he walked away he heard Stefan start talking again, and he almost ran to get out of hearing range, so he could finally let out the air from his lungs.

Laughing he walked through the door to the kitchen. The first thing he saw made him stop in his tracks. Not only was Bonnie standing in his kitchen, but she was kissing with his brother's personal servant Luka. After a few seconds Bonnie realized they were no longer alone and jumped away from Luka.

"Mr. Salvatore… I'm… uhm… sorry?"

Damon saw her cheeks grow dark and couldn't hold back a smirk.

"No problem…"

Luka pulled Bonnie behind his back and looked at Damon with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Mr Salvatore… Please forgive me… I… I didn't know that…"

"Luka, its fine…"

He walked past them and grabbed a green apple from a basket and took a bite. As he chewed he lent against the table and looked at the couple.

"So… When did this happen?"

Bonnie blushed again, and Luka looked at the ceiling.

"Oh… "

Damon saw Bonnie squeeze Luka's hand before she practically ran out the door.

He turned to face Luka.

"I think my brother could use some help in the blue living room. You seem to know a lot more about the subject than he does…"

Luka smiled and hurried out of the kitchen leaving Damon alone with his apple.

"This is going to be a good day…" he whispered to himself as he walked out the door to take a stroll in the garden.

* * *

><p>It was almost eight in the evening and the guests were about to arrive. Bonnie had just finished curling Elena's hair, and she took a step back to see if everything was perfect.<p>

"I think you are ready, Miss."

Elena turned to face her friend and smiled.

"Thank you so much Bonnie."

"You're welcome Miss… "

The girls smiled at each other before they heard a knock on the door.

Elena frowned and looked at Bonnie. Normally no one else than Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy came to her room and Jeremy should be quite busy right now.

Bonnie took a step closer to the door.

"Uhm… who is it?"

There was another knock on the door but no answer.

Elena looked at Bonnie shaking her head as to tell her not to open the door.

A few seconds later there was a third knock on the door, and this time it was accompanied with a voice Elena could always recognise.

"Elena? Could you please let me in? I'm so exited to see you!"

Bonnie and Elena immediately smiled and hurried to open the door.

"Caroline! I didn't know you would be here so early!"

The blonde girl almost jumped inside the room hugging her best friend.

"Elena, you look amazing! When did you get that dress?"

The girls started chatting and Bonnie smiled before she left the room, to get herself ready for the ball.

* * *

><p>Damon was buttoning his shirt when Stefan walked inside his room.<p>

"Damon, I… oh… you're actually going…"

Damon finished the buttons before facing his brother.

"You have always been such a good observer!"

He smirked and walked to the desk where he grabbed something and tugged it in a pocket in his jacket.

"Damon I need your help…"

Stefan looked very nervous as he stood there by the door looking at his brother with, was it fear in his eyes?

"Really? What kind of help Stefan?"

"Well, I… I'm not sure… It's just… I really want to make Elena happy, but… She doesn't seem to be that interested in a relationship, and I don't know how to make her want… me…"

Damon had to concentrate not to start laughing.

"Okay… I see your problem Stefan, but… How do you want me to help you with that?"

"Uhm, I thought, you know… You've done it several times, so maybe you had some kind of… trick?"

Damon frowned and started walking towards the door shaking his head.

"Stefan… poor you…"

Faking a pout he opened the door and walked towards the main entrance shouting over his shoulder:

"Unless you want me to _do_ her… it!... for you, I don't think I can help…"

Stefan ran after his brother, and they almost tumbled into I big vase in the hall.

"Keep your hands off Elena!"

"I would never do anything against her will Stefan. That's the difference between you and me." He snarled and pushed Stefan away.

* * *

><p>Elena was walking down the stairs with Caroline by her side. She could see Stefan stand at the bottom of the stairs smiling nervously. He offered her his hand and she took is faking a smile. Caroline chuckled and walked towards Matt, who was offering his hand to her. Stefan led Elena into the ballroom and lent a little closer whispering.<p>

"Would you like to dance, Miss?"

She nodded her head and they started dancing, soon followed by a lot of other couples.

Damon was leaning against the wall looking at his brother's ridiculous attempt of a dance. He smirked and tried his best to ignore the girl next to him who was looking very dissatisfied.

"I want to dance too... You're just staring at Miss Elena all the time… You should be looking at me!"

He gave her an annoyed look and walked away from her. She should be happy that he even brought her here, not asking him to dance with her as well.

He sneaked through the couples on the dance floor and poked his brother's back.

"Would you mind brother?"

Stefan looked at Damon like he wanted to kill him, but took a step back.

"Of course…"

Elena smiled looking at Damon.

Stefan walked away mumbling something about brothers as Damon offered his hand to Elena.

"Would you like to dance Miss Elena? Or maybe just take a walk?"

She chuckled and took his hand.

"Can I have both?"

He smirked and reached around her whispering in her ear.

"You can have everything you want…"

Elena felt her face redden and looked to the floor.

"Thank you…"

They danced for a while until the song ended. Damon could feel his heart beat faster.

"Did my brother tell you how beautiful you are? Not just today…"

She made the mistake of looking into his blue eyes. She didn't know what to say so she just blushed again smiling.

Damon smirked and let go of her still holding her hand. Her chocolate eyes made him dizzy. That never happened before.

"Let's… take a walk in the garden?"

She nodded her head and followed him outside. The garden was dark but a few lights were standing on the benches and tables making it possible to see just a little bit.

Damon let his fingers tickle Elena's hand as they walked towards a big tree in the dark.

They stopped walking and he stood in front of her still holding her hand.

"Miss?"

She looked up to see his face. He didn't smile. He just looked at her like he wanted to do anything she would ask him to do.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Can I be honest with you?"

She swallowed and nodded.

He smirked a little and let his hand tickle slowly up her arm.

"I would love to kiss you right now…"

Elena felt her heart race and had to look away.

"…but I know that would be very inappropriate. No one could know…"

Damon slid his hand under her chin and lifted her face very slowly.

"You wouldn't tell anyone… would you?"

She shook her head and licked her lips unconsciously.

He moved even closer to her sliding his hand behind her back and gently pressing her against him.

His other hand caressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

Their lips were so close they could taste each others breaths.

He lent further and kissed down her cheek so slowly she thought she would die.

Elena could feel how hard he was against her stomach, and it made her sigh.

The second before he got to her lips they heard a voice.

"Matt! Not here!"

Caroline was laughing and they could both hear Matt groan.

Damon took a step back letting go of Elena.

She gasped and looked at him with tears in her eyes clearly frustrated.

"We should go back…" he whispered hoarsely.

She nodded and they started walking inside, this time not touching each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I'm so evil:P<strong>

**By the way, thank you for your reviews! It means the world to me:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

**Again, I'm sorry I'm so slow at this, but I think I will try to update this once a week. Maybe sometimes more often. **

**Hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews! And yes I probably am a little wicked... Muahaha!**

* * *

><p>As they reached the door to the ball room Damon took Elena's hand again to lead her inside. Stefan was standing in a corner with a drink looking at them probably trying to decide whether something had happened or not. Damon led Elena trough the many dancing couples and stopped in front of his brother. Looking at Elena he nodded his head, kissed her hand and left the room without a gaze on Stefan. Elena felt cold without him and honestly she just wanted to run after him, catch him and have the most amazing night with him. But of course she had to stay with Stefan.<p>

"So… can I have this dance?"

She turned to face him and nodded without smiling. She could smell the alcohol from his breath.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her he held her so tight she felt like she was in a cage. She looked at him trying to send him a silent message that he was choking her, but all she got was a smile and an even tighter hug. She started thinking about Damon and the almost kiss.

After four more dances like the first one Elena had to get away from Stefan.

"Please excuse me, Stefan…" she said and started walking away from him, but she felt a hand hold her arm forcing her to stop.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to face him and saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I said, where are you going, Elena?"

"I… have to go to the bathroom…"

She could feel his grip on her arm loosen a little, and his eyes softened.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I thought that… Never mind…"

"Thank you!" she marched away from him out in the hall towards the bathroom.

She didn't have to go, but decided that at least she could have some time alone in there, so she opened the door and stepped inside. At first she only saw a mess of red and black, but then she realized she was looking at Caroline and Matt.

"Oh my God! Caroline! What…"

"Elena! I… uhm…"

Caroline was trying to hide Matt behind her skirt, but Elena could clearly see him looking at her very blushed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were in here…"

She hurried away and suddenly found herself in one of the living rooms. It was dark as she sat down on one of the couches to think. What was going on tonight? Caroline and Matt in the garden and the bathroom, Damon almost kissing her and Stefan way too drunk to behave like he should. Elena lay down to rest a little and soon after drifted off to sleep.

_Something was touching her neck… it was… wet? _

She opened one eye feeling very groggy but the next second she was screaming trying to push the "wet thing" away from her. She soon realized it was Stefan kissing her neck and that she couldn't move him at all.

"Stop! What are you doing Stefan?"

"Elena…" kiss "…I'm so…" kiss "…sorry, but…" kiss "…I want you…"

She tried to push him away again and this time managed to make him stop kissing her.

"Stefan, no!"

He stopped moving but was still holding her down. He had trouble looking straight at her as he attempted to smirk.

"I know you want to Elena… Just let me show you… We don't have to _do _it, just play a little…"

"No! No Stefan… please go…"

Tears started gathering in her eyes as she looked at him.

He reached out to touch her cheek. She felt his hand slide slowly over her face before he stopped at her lips.

"Your lips are so… appealing to me…"

"Stefan… please…" she whispered closing her eyes tight as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why don't you want me Elena?"

She opened her eyes now seeing him with tears in his eyes.

"Stefan… you're drunk…"

"No… yes, but… you don't want me…"

Seeing how the tears ran down his face she decided to be honest with him.

"No… I don't want you…"

He blinked a couple of times before moving his hand from her lips to her hand.

"Thank you for your honesty…"

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand which made him smile too.

"But please don't tell my father yet… He will be so disappointed…"

"I promise…"

They sat there in silence for a while before Stefan spoke again.

"You truly are an amazing woman…"

Elena felt her face redden.

"Thank you…" she whispered smiling again.

"I should go… "

He stood up and started walking towards the door, but stopped halfway.

"Can we be… friends?" He looked to the floor afraid that she would say no.

Elena felt a knot in her throat.

"Of course…"

She got up from the couch and slowly wrapped her hands around him.

"Thank you Miss Elena…"

"No… just Elena…"

He hugged her back before leaving the room smiling as he walked towards the ballroom to dance with the single girls in Mystic Falls.

Elena felt her heart beat faster. This was perfect! Now she didn't have to pretend anymore, she could even tell Jeremy eventually that she wanted Damon to court her instead. She smiled as she walked upstairs. She was tired and right now she was sure her bed was calling for her.

* * *

><p>Damon had walked around the house thinking about Elena for what felt like hours before he returned to the ballroom where he found his brother sitting between two girls in a couch looking pretty much wasted.<p>

He smirked and gazed over the few left dancing couples to find Elena, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Steff… Where's your… uhm… Elena?"

Stefan lifted his gaze slowly to his brother's face where he stopped without a word. Damon began to feel slightly irritated when he finally got a mumbled answer.

"Elena…? I don't know…"

"What? You don't know? You're supposed to!"

"Why…?"

"I don't know Stefan, maybe because you're courting her!"

As Damon turned around to walk away he heard Stefan's voice again, this times sounding weak.

"No… I'm not…"

Damon slowly turned again not believing what he just heard.

"What did you say?"

Stefan was looking at the floor when he whispered.

"I said… no… I'm not courting Miss Elena anymore… She doesn't want me…"

Before Damon could say anything he saw his brother bending over one of the girls trying to get away from her in time. He didn't succeed and ended up vomiting all over her dress which made her scream and run away from him.

The other girl hurried to his side with a silk handkerchief trying to help him clean his face.

"Oh Stefan… poor you… come here, I'll help you..." she said in a soft voice making Damon look at her with his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Poor Stefan?" he said his voice filled with disbelief.

This was too much. Stefan lost Elena, she didn't want his brother anymore and now Stefan had some strange girl taking care of him while he puked on another girl?

Trying to gain perspective on everything Damon decided to focus on the girl.

"Excuse me… who are you?"

She looked at him like she didn't really care about him, before she turned her attention back to Stefan now trying to get him back in the couch.

"My name is Lexi… and you are?"

"I'm Damon… Damon Salvatore, and that… thing… right there is my brother, so if you would please excuse me, I think it's time for us to go home… "

She stayed where she was still holding Stefan who was trying not to vomit again.

"No..."

"No? No… what?"

"No, I will not excuse you two… I promised Stefan that I would take care of him, and that's what I'm going to do."

"You are? Really? Fine Miss Lexi, do take as much care of him you want to… But I must warn you, he might end up vomiting on your dress as well…"

Lexi looked at Damon with anger in her eyes.

"What kind of brother are you?"

He felt the anger rise inside as he thought about all the years of fights between them. He thought about the fact that Stefan had managed to persuade their father to let him court Elena. But he also thought about what Stefan just told him; Elena didn't want his brother.

He looked back at Lexi with a frown.

"If you really want to take care of him… help me get him outside."

She nodded her head as Damon put his arm around Stefan trying to lift him from the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Weee Lexi is back! I was so sad when they killed her so I thought she could be a small part of this story... Should I let her stay?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

PLEASE don't stake me! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I hope you still want to read my story..

Here it is, the newest chapter... Love you guys, and thank you for the reviews! They make me want to do this even more:)

* * *

><p>"I'm going to die…" Stefan whispered as he clung to Lexi inside the carriage.<p>

"No you're not… I'm taking care of you…" she said smiling and patting his head.

"Are you sure? Not just a little bit of dying?" Damon said obviously upset.

Lexi lifted her gaze to him and looked like she would have kicked his ass if it wasn't for Stefan almost lying on her.

He looked back at her with a smirk not saying anything.

After a few minutes the carriage stopped and the driver opened the door.

"The Salvatore Mansion, Sir."

"Thank you…" Damon said before grabbing Stefan and dragging him outside.

Lexi followed them out of the carriage and walked behind the brothers toward the mansion.

When they reached the front door a servant opened and Damon dragged Stefan inside. He left him on the floor in the hall and turned to face Lexi.

"Thank you Miss Lexi… My driver will make sure you get home." He smirked and was about to close the doors when she stepped inside.

"Are you going to leave him like this?" she asked looking at Stefan worried.

"Of course…" he said feeling tired, but when he saw her face, he continued "…not."

She looked at Damon and smiled.

"I'll take care of him, if you want me to. You look like you need to sleep."

"Okay… but you will have to explain everything to our father tomorrow…" he said not able to hold back a smirk thinking about what Giuseppe's reaction would be.

"Fine… Please, carry him to his room…" she said as she walked further inside the house.

Damon looked after her wishing he could tell her to carry his now sleeping brother upstairs herself. Of course he had to be a gentleman, so he grabbed Stefan a little harder than necessary and made sure to bump his head against the wall a couple of times as he walked up the stairs.

Lexi followed them until they got to Stefan's room, where Damon left his brother on the bed wearing all his clothes.

"There you go, Miss…" he said as he walked out the door feeling more tired than ever.

"Sleep tight." He said smirking as he walked to his own room.

He got inside and locked the door before he took off his clothes. All of it. He looked at himself in the mirror thinking that tomorrow he would have to go back to Elena. He had to talk to her. At the thought of her he smiled. Not smirked, but really smiled. He had been so close to her today. He could feel his heart beat harder when he imagined what could have happened between them. Of course he knew that he could never do _that_ with her before they were married, but still. She was so beautiful and sexy at the same time. He wanted to do things with her that he had never done before.

Damon turned away from the mirror and ended in his bed not able to sleep at all. He was tired though, but apparently his body didn't feel that way. Slowly his hand travelled down his stomach towards… no he couldn't do it. It was Elena! She was so innocent, how could he ever…? He frowned and looked out the window realizing he had to do something. At least he wasn't screwing the girl he brought to the ball. That should mean something!

As he heard a low growl escape his lips he closed his eyes and relaxed while his hand continued its journey towards his now very hard member.

* * *

><p>Elena thought she would fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, but she had been so wrong. She had fought to get out of her clothes herself, almost not able to reach the strings in her corset. Now she felt hot and her arms hurt. She had lain there in her sheets almost an hour thinking way too much to sleep. Damon. She smiled and felt her cheeks burn at the thought of him and what had happened in the garden. She had wanted more. So much more. And now she felt like it wouldn't stop tickling in her stomach. He was amazing. He's eyes hypnotized her and his lips on her cheek had been so torturing close to where she had wanted them to be that she had wanted to kill Caroline for a moment.<p>

Letting out a sigh she turned to lay on her back. What was this about? She knew it was wrong to want a man like she wanted Damon, when he was not even courting her. But she did. A lot. She wanted him to do things to her. Things she didn't even know what was.

Letting go of her sheets she let one hand caress her own body on it's way to her core. She needed to do something or she knew she would go crazy. As she finally let her fingers touch her _there_, she let out a soft moan. She would do this thinking of Damon, even though she knew she would blush so hard next time they met.

* * *

><p>Next morning Damon woke up to the sound of his father's yelling voice. He smirked thinking about what Stefan probably looked like as he hurried in his underwear, trousers and a shirt. He knew Giuseppe would be at his room in a few minutes, and he didn't want his father no know what happened last night. As silent as possible he snuck out his room and down the hall towards the stairs with his boots in his hand.<p>

"What where you thinking Stefan! You can't take a whore to my house! How dare you!"

"Excuse me? I am certainly not a WHORE!"

Damon's eyes were almost popping out of his head as he heard Lexi's voice. No one ever talked to his father like that except himself. Holding his breath he snuck back towards Stefan's room, but stayed behind a curtain. He couldn't see them, but if he knew his father well, Lexi should be about ready to run now. Nothing happened though. Silence.

Damon let out his breath again but almost choked when he heard his father whisper back to Lexi.

"You… are… a… filthy… little…"

"Father!" Stefan's weak voice finally interrupted Giuseppe's words making Damon fear for his brother's health.

A second later he knew he had been right. He heard a loud smack and Stefan groan before Lexi screamed at Giuseppe.

"Stop!"

He heard her run over the floor and decided that now was the time to disappear.

As he closed the door behind him Damon could still hear his father's low voice mixed with Lexi's screaming one.

He had gone through the kitchen on his way out and grabbed an apple to eat while he walked.

When he could see the Gilbert mansion he started feeling slightly nervous. Maybe she didn't want to see him after what happened yesterday. What if she felt like he had tried to use her?

Walking up the dirt road he knew there was only one way to find out.

After two knocks on the door a servant opened and looked at Damon smiling.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Yes… I would like to see Miss Elena."

"And who can I tell her is here to visit?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"Please come inside."

The servant waved a hand in direction of the living room with the piano. Damon hurried inside and started pacing back and forth behind the couch.

After a few minutes he heard steps approaching. Elena entered the room looking like she ran down the stairs which made Damon laugh.

She looked at him and blushed even more.

Damon stopped laughing and took a step closer to her reaching out a hand.

Without a word she took it and he led her to the couch where he sat next to her still holding her hand.

Looking at her not knowing what to say Damon realized how much he liked her. She looked like an angel in her white dress. She was pure love and innocence to him, and he wanted her to be his. Forever.

She lifted her gaze to him and smiled a small unsecure smile that made his heart skip a beat.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the sound of loud knocking on the front door.

Damon frowned and rose from the couch not letting go of Elena's hand. Another hard knock on the door and a servant opened.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Is my son here?"

"Damon, Mr Salvatore? Yes he came here a few minutes ago, but…"

"Let me in."

"Of course Mr Salvatore, but if I could just…"

"Now!"

Damon knew what was going to happen if his father found him with Elena, so he nearly lifted her from the couch and carried her to the French doors.

Putting her down he looked at her with worry and whispered.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry Elena, I…"

"No…"

He bit his lower lip thinking hard. He should leave her, his father would never touch her.

"Miss Elena, my father is not going to like this…"

"I know… But please don't leave me here…"

He saw the determined look in her eyes and nodded.

"We can't go back until later… okay?"

She nodded her head as he grabbed a carpet from the couch and opened the door.

He took her hand again and they started running towards the woods. They didn't stop until the trees around them covered the mansion in the background. Damon slowed down and looked at Elena expecting her to look scared, but she smiled.

He couldn't help but smile back at her and heard her laugh.

"What's… so funny?" he said panting from the run.

"It's just… I have never… done anything like… this before…" she said as she sat down on the ground.

She was amazingly stunning as she sat there in the woods a little sweaty and with her white dress now messed up.

Damon walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"You are so beautiful Elena…"

He reached out and let a finger slowly caress her cheek.

She stopped laughing and looked at him like she didn't know what to do.

His finger travelled down her cheek to her neck and further down towards her breasts where he gently touched her necklace.

"Who gave you this…?" he whispered to her feeling jealous that someone else maybe already was courting her.

"My mother…" she said making him feel ashamed.

He let go of the necklace and took her hand instead.

Looking deep into her eyes he lent in closer to her. His other hand found her hair and played with the soft curls tickling her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as he let go of her hand and gently pulled her towards him.

She closed her eyes as his lips finally found hers in the softest kiss she could ever imagine.

Damon felt the warmth from her body against his as he kissed her again a little more passionately making her moan.

Wanting to hear more of that he slowly pushed her to the ground still kissing her soft lips as his hand started to explore her body.

She kissed him back, and tried to pull him closer needing his body on hers.

Damon realized what he was doing and felt the shame sneak up to him.

He pushed himself away from her taking her hand. With their fingers entwined he looked at her loving the chocolate coloured eyes looking back at him.

"Elena…"

She smiled and kissed his wrist still looking at him.

"Elena, I…"

She started licking up one of his fingers very slowly which made Damon groan.

"Please Elena, I can't…"

She laughed now sucking the tip of his finger.

He had to close his eyes and concentrate really hard not to just take her right then and there.

He felt her stop her torture and opened his eyes again seeing her smile.

"Do you want me to stop Mr. Salvatore?"

He fought to say what he had to.

"Yes please, Miss Elena… We can't do this…"

She laughed and sat up pushing him back.

"I know…"

She rose from the ground and started walking further into the woods.

"Are you coming Mr. Salvatore?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Damon smirked and knew this was going to be the best day in his life, if he could ignore the throbbing cock in his pants.

* * *

><p>WARNING: next chapter will not be appropriate for readers under 18... Just a hint:D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

**Once agin, I have been a bad girl... I'm sorry! But here it is... I had to rewrite it, and I'm still not sure if it's like I wanted it to be...**

**Please tell me what you think? Thanks!**

**And by the way, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!**

* * *

><p>The way Elena laughed made Damon's heart jump in his chest as he chased her trough the woods.<p>

Her voice made him smile, and he ran after her feeling happier than ever. When he finally felt his fingers touch

her back, he couldn't help himself.

He threw his arms around her and stopped her from running which made her squeal.

He pushed her gently against a tree and stood so close to her that he could almost hear her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

Elena's cheeks turned slightly pink as she lifted her gaze to Damon's blue eyes. He looked so… hungry…

Drops of water started falling through the tree tops, and soaked their clothes instantly.

"Elena…" he breathed out lifting his hand and pushing a strand of hair away from her wet, but still beautiful face.

She smiled shyly as she lifted her gaze to his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Elena…" he whispered again pressing his body towards hers.

As she felt his breath on her neck, goose bumps formed all over her body while the water made their clothes stick to their bodies.

"Yes…?" she asked almost not able to form the words.

Damon smirked at the way she surrendered to him so easily.

He kissed her from under her ear to her jaw making her moan softly.

"You make me crazy Elena… "he almost growled and pushed her a little harder against the tree.

He grabbed a fist full of her hair and slowly pulled her head back which made her moan again.

"Mmmh… Are you torturing me?"

She started laughing but was stopped by Damon's tongue on her throat.

He kissed and licked all the way to her chest where he let his fingers tickle her along the edge of her dress.

"Damon…" she whispered, with her hands fisting his shirt.

"Yes, dear?" he said a little cocky still caressing the top of her breasts.

"Mmmh…" she moaned pushing her body against his.

A flash nearby made Elena jump, so Damon took a step back and let go of her hair.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her close to him as he started walking in the rain.

"I think we should go somewhere safer…" he said in a husky voice.

"Yeah…" she said clinging to him.

"Are you scared, Elena?" Damon asked feeling her tight grab on his arm.

"Uhm… Yes…"she whispered feeling ashamed.

"Hey…" he stopped walking and hugged her.

"… It's okay… I'll take care of you…"

A flash and a loud bang made her scream, and she ran away from Damon.

He chased her again, this time using almost all of his energy to catch her.

"Elena!" he shouted right before he grabbed her.

"Elena, stop!"

She did as he told her but he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, beautiful…" he said smiling to cheer her up.

"Come here…"

He held her close as they ran trough the woods to a small cottage by the big lake.

He opened the door and got her safely inside as a huge lightening hit a tree nearby.

"Oh my God, Damon!" she nearly screamed as the tree fell into the lake.

He closed the door and held her tight.

"Shhh, It's okay… We're safe here…"

He led her to a bed in the corner of the cottage, pulled a blanket around her and sat on his knees in front of her on the floor.

Taking her hands in his he could feel how cold she was.

"I have to light the fireplace, okay?"

She nodded and snuggled into the blanket shaking.

Damon got the fire started and went back to Elena.

"I know this is rather uncomfortable, but… we need to get you out of that dress, or you could get sick…"

Elena's cheeks turned read immediately.

"I'll start then…" Damon said, and took two steps backwards.

He lifted his shirt over his head, and heard Elena gasp silently. Normally he would have loved it, but he knew that right now, it would only make her feel even more uncomfortable, so he grabbed another blanket to cover himself.

Elena couldn't keep her eyes off of his upper body. He was so… hot!

Damon felt her eyes on him but didn't look back. He took the blanket and threw it over his shoulders before he opened his pants.

He turned away again, and let them hit the ground. As he stepped out of them and his boots, he dragged the blanket closer around his body, and tied a little knot to hold it there.

When he got back to Elena, she had let go of her blanket.

"Please help me with the corset…" she whispered, and grabbed the end of the bed for support.

"Of course, Miss…" he said smiling as he found the strings from her corset and started loosening it.

The corset finally gave up, and Elena could breath properly again.

She held her dress up with her hands and looked for the blanket.

"Here…" Damon said, and placed it over her shoulders, like he had done himself before.

She blushed and let go of the dress, then grabbed the blanket and almost tried to hide in it as she turned to face Damon.

"Thank you…" she said now feeling lighter without the heavy dress.

"You're welcome…" he said smirking and walked her to the bed again.

She sat there and looked into the fire snuggling further into the bed.

Damon could feel her body so close to his, and even though he was freezing cold, he felt like his skin was burning. Had she been any other girl, he would have just fucked her right here and now, but this was Elena. He couldn't do that to her. Or could he? She seemed to like him so much more than he had thought just a couple of days ago, and the way she had sucked on his finger told him that she wanted more than just an innocent relationship.

He lifted his gaze from the floor and saw she was looking at him.

She quickly turned her head and looked into the fire again.

He couldn't stop a smirk on his lips, as he decided that he needed to make her a little more comfortable around him. He lent closer to her, and let his left hand caress her small fingers sticking out from her blanket. He could hear her breath stop in her throat.

"Elena, are you alright?"

She turned her head back to him but couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I don't know…" she whispered back to him.

"Why?"

"I… uhm…"

She closed her eyes to focus before she spoke again.

"I shouldn't be here, almost naked, with a man my brother haven't even said could court me…"

"Oh… well, I can help you with that…" Damon said smirking as she finally lifted her gaze to his blue eyes.

"You can?" she asked now feeling rather confused.

"Yes, I can Elena…" he said lifting his hand from hers and slowly pulling the blanket down from her shoulders.

"You don't have to be _almost_ naked with me, you know… It's much better if you… go all the way…" he said still smirking as he saw her face now red again.

He lent in to her so close that he could gently push her down on the bed.

"If you want me to, I can make you forget the thunder…" he said in that, by now, familiar husky voice.

Elena didn't know what to say… Her body screamed yes, but her brain knew she should stop this.

Damon took that as a chance of yes, so he laid next to her on one arm, looking down at her. He brushed away the hair from her face with the other hand, and saw she had closed her eyes.

"Elena…?"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him like she was debating whether she should eat him or run away.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart…" he said afraid she might me scared of him.

"I know…" she whispered closing her eyes again.

"…but I should not do things like this… I can't get married if…"

"Wait… wait Elena… what do you think I'm going to do to you?" he said not realizing what she was thinking.

"I'm not just going to… use you!" he almost sat like she insulted him.

Elena opened her eyes and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"No?"

"No!"

"But… what..."

She felt her cheeks blush again and couldn't end the sentence.

"…what am I going to do?" he said smirking again.

She nodded and looked at him like in a trance.

"I am going to pleasure you Elena… I want you to feel what it feels like when a man loves a woman, like I…"

He stopped talking and looked away a few seconds.

"This is only about you, not me, okay? And I promise I'll stop if you want me to…" he said now looking at her with a mix of love and lust in his eyes.

Instead of answering him she reached out her hand and wrapped her fingers in his hair using it to pull him closer to her. He lent into her and felt her soft lips against his. She made that little moaning noise again making it impossible for Damon to stay away from her anymore.

He kissed her again, this time letting his tongue slip out and gently licking her upper lip, trying to get inside. With a small moan she opened her mouth and let him in.

Playing with her tongue he let his hand brush over her neck and shoulders before he pulled the blanket down her body until her upper body was exposed to him.

He kissed down her neck to her breasts, where he made sure to circle his tongue around each nipple without really touching it until she arched her back. He smiled against her skin and let his lips close around one nipple flickering his tongue over it while his right hand gently pinched the other one.

Elena thought she would die from the mix of pain and pleasure as she groaned. No one had ever touched her like this before, but it made her whole body want more.

Damon felt his cock twitch under the blanket, but managed to push that thought away as he let go of the now hard nipple and sucked on the other one.

Elena let out another moan when he continued his kisses down her stomach to the top of her undergarments.

He lifted his gaze to her chocolate eyes and smirked at her as he pulled down the blanket and her underwear in one swift motion.

She closed her eyes again and fell into the pillows.

He chuckled a little before he kissed his way down her thigh to her knee. Looking at her he sat between her legs, and lifted it so that he could lick his way back up again, making Elena's breathing increase.

An inch away from her pussy he stopped and started over on the other leg, which made her let out a little disappointed noise.

He kissed his way to the knee, and licked all the way back again, this time slower and slower until he lay between her legs. She could feel his warm breath on her pussy now, and it made her crazy that he didn't do anything.

She opened her eyes and looked at him pleading.

"Say it, Elena…" he whispered moving his lips closer to her.

"Please…" she said in a shaky voice.

"Not good enough…"

He started kissing down her leg again, but she stopped him with a hand in his hair and pulled him back.

He looked at her stunned that she would do such a thing, but at the same time aroused by her want for him.

"Please… please make me scream your name…" she said now on a horny voice making Damon want to just fuck her.

"Of course Miss…" he said smirking before he let his tongue lick slowly up her lower lips.

"Mmmh…" she moaned and threw her head back into the pillows.

He kissed around her pussy, and licked down, making sure not to touch her clit yet.

Elena grabbed the sheets and held it tight, not to move too much.

Holding her pelvis steady with one arm, Damon used two fingers on the other hand to gently push her lips away from each other. He licked slowly around her clit, still not touching it.

"Damon, please…"

He groaned and kept circling her clit with his tongue, not wanting to give her what she wanted yet.

"Please… I'll do anything…"

He gave in, and placed his lips around her clit, and sucked gently, making her gasp.

"Oh… God!"

He felt her hands in his hair again, and kept sucking, a little harder. He let go of her lips, and let a finger caress her wet folds, but nor entering her.

Elena felt like she would explode. She couldn't think anymore, just feel.

Damon loved the way she moaned under his touch and slowly entered a finger into her tight pussy, making sure not to hurt her at all.

He sucked at little harder and used his tongue to flick over her clit a couple of times.

"Shit!"

Elena was panting now, not knowing if she would die from such a sinful experience, but she would gladly go to hell for this.

"Oh… fuck Damon… don't stop!"

He didn't. He flickered his tongue over her clit again and again, entering another finger, stretching her out a little more.

He felt her shake and knew she was about to cum, so he sucked even harder.

"Ohhh Gooooood!"

He felt her clench around his fingers and kept sucking and licking as she came.

When she relaxed a little he slowed down and gave her pussy one last kiss before removing his fingers and pulling himself up to lay beside her again.

Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling and gasping for air.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen…" he said whispering.

She opened her eyes and looked at him still smiling.

"Do you… have a mirror?"

They both started laughing, not hearing the many footsteps outside the cottage.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, please review! And thank you SO much all of you who already did!<strong>


End file.
